Danino  02
by Yuuki-Phantom
Summary: Voila, pas grand chose à dire au propos : 3


**Danino**

Snow : Héro Pédo au corps d'apollon

Lightning : Fan de Yujh

Yujh : Icone de la mode

Lebreau Gadot : Tombeur

Hope : Tapette

Vanille : Blondasse Rousse

Sazh : Africain Sauvage

Fang : Prostituée

* * *

><p>Il était une fois, un groupe prit en otage par un terroriste pédophile. Son nom était Yazoo. Ils les avaient embarqué dans un train en direction de Forbidden City<p>

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la vallée de Bien et Hope et Snow perdaient leur temps à faire different modele de bien. Dans la vallée, une des bêtes la plus fréquente était la Chipits Cute. Il éraient ça et là contournant les skieurs qui fessaient de leur mieux dans le gazon . Yazoo décida d'aller voir si ses otages, allaient bien, il les voulait en bonne santée pour les violer et prendre possesion de la planète avec les pouvoirs de sa mère. Une fois devant ses otages, Yazoo fut malheureusement sous le charme du tope modele et Gadot profita du moment pour mettre Yazoo hors d'état de nuire. Il lui avait sauté dessus, tout en lui fesant des clins d'oeil, mais sans succes son charme ne fonctionnait pas sur lui, il avait alors utiliser sa force brute, sa deuxième arme. Il le plaqua au sol ,avec un extreme facilité, puisque Yazoo n'était q'un gringalet, mais soudain, celui-ci c'était mit à réciter une incantation et un énorme monstre de métal surgit, déformant le train du même coup. Lightning, prête à tout pour impressioner son idole, partit en courant faire face à l'ennemie. Un africain dans le train cria quelque chose d'inconpréensible. Lightning se contenta de l'iniorer. Pendant tout le combat, Lightning se battair de manières totalement décahiner. Yujh l'appercu brièvement avant de détourner son regard vers lui meme , dans un miroir. Il se contempla quelques minutes tout en se complimentent, oubliant complétement tout ce qui l'entourait. Un sond énorme se fit entendre, l'énnemie s'était enfin écrouler sur le sol. Tous applaudir Lightning pour son courage. Ils attachèrent Yazoo sur un banc avant de quitter le train, en route vers de nouvelle aventures.

* * *

><p>Snow se rappelait de la demander en mariage qu'il a fait avec Serah. Il était au bar, accompagné de la barman pute qui dansait toujours. Snow voulu s'accroupir devant elle, mais il accrocha un verre qui se renversa sur le sol. Serah rit de bon coeur avant de lui passer un Shamwow, ensuite elle reporta son attention au jeux qu'elle jouait sur son Ipod Touch, Potato Action. Après qu'il eu enfin terminer de tout rammasser , il se lança :<p>

- Serah, tu veux m'épouser ? Demanda Snow, remplit de détérmination

- Ouiii !

Elle se lança dans ses bras , avant qu'il ne la fasse tourner, mais tellement fort que Serah partit dans le cile, telle un étoile filante. Elle retomba, un peu sonnée. Elle devenait de plus en plus éxcité et son envie de chier grandissait. Snow le vit immédiatement et lui dit :

- Fait le moi pas dans les mains !

Vue que Snow était un héros, il prit Serah dans ses bras et partit a voler dans le ciel , en direction de feux d'artifices. Soudain une explosion de couleur jaillit trop proche d'eux et unre étincelle enflamma les cheveux de Serah. Snow prit panique - mais comme il est un héros - il sortit un extincteur de sa poche arrière et éteindu les cheveux de sa bien aimée. Il redesendire ensuite sur la terre ferme et partirent a marcher , sous le soleil couchant.

* * *

><p>Il s'aventurèrent pendant un moment. Il ne restait que Lightning, Hope, Snow, Sazh et Vanille. Les autres avaient déserté , mieux a faire que les suivre. Ils marchaient un moment quand Lightning en eu assez d'eux. Elle partit de son côté , bientôt suivie de Hope qui ne voulait pas rester avec Snow , le p . Lightning et Hope partirent a droite tandis que le reste du groupe partirent a gauche. Un moment plus tard, Lightning en eu marre de Hope car il n'arretait pas de se plaindre, elle partit alors de son côté, le laissant sur une roche. Sazh et Vanille le retrouvère, et l'homme voulut le consoler en tapotant son épaule, mais Hope cria :<p>

- Leave me alone !

Sazh de mit alors a danser autour de lui, lui criant des paroles indéchiffrables, tel le sauvage qu'il était. Hope se mit à crier de plus belle. Sazh , effrayé , arretta de danser, comprenant qu'il ne fesait que l'irriter davantage. Pourtant, d'habitude sa dance irradiait le bonheur et la joie. Mais celle -ci n'avait aucun effet sur le pauvre petit Hope, qui était maintenant recorviller sur le sol , les mains sur les oreilles. Vanille prit les chose en mains. Elle releva Hope et lui fit un calin d'amitié. Hope rit bêtement puis sourit un peu embarassé. Le conflit résolu, ils repartirent en direction de Lightning.

Pendant ce temps, Snow essayait de détacher Serah du sol, qui s'était cristallisée - car celle-ci avait reussi sa mission de L'cie - C'était sans espoirs, mais Snow ne voulait abandonner et tous les autres l'avaient largué , pensant que c'était inutile. Soudain , une armée de Pulse vint s'attaquer à lui. Snow, seul, ne fesait pas le poids et se fit mettre hors d'état bien vite. Revirment de situation, deux filles sortirent de nulle part, s'attaquant aux soldats et les mirent K.O grâce a un pneu. Elle s'attaquèrent ensuite a Snow, qui s'était miraculeusement remis de son combat précédent. Le combat durât un long moment avant que Snow ne rende les putes heureuses et pour finir celles-ci se transformèrent en moto avant d'être brutalement chauffée par Snow. Une fille avec deux queue de renards accroché sur ses vêtements se pointa avant d'obliger Snow a le suivre. Celui-ci capitula, a bout de force.

A suivre...


End file.
